Hallelujah
by Rainnboots
Summary: She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne and she cut your hair. And from your lips she drew the 'hallelujah'.... Set in but AU to season 3. Completely disregards NRFTW.


**Author's Note:** Something I wrote back in, jeez, _March_ of this year. Set in season 3, but AU. _Italics_ are flashbacks And I think it helps if you listen to Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright while reading. Title and summary lyrics taken from said song. Thank you! Enjoy.  
P.S. The "it" that's mentioned in the story is the final word of the fic.

**Reviews: **Are so greatly appreciated.

**Warnings:** Mentions of major physical abuse and language

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing other than Jenna; a demonic result of my twisted imagination.

* * *

Tears filled Dean's eyes and he didn't bother fighting them back, hands shaking with fear and sadness.

"If your father could see you know." she said, dark sarcasam dripping from her words. "What would he think of his little soldier? Beat by a demon? A _girl_?"

Dean stared at the floor, tears beating a steady rhythm against his jeans as his sore and skin-bare wrist lay still in their tight bindings.

"Look at me." she said. Dean's eyes never left the floor.

"Look at me!" she ordered, Dean's neck being forced up with a flick of her wrist. He winced in pain at the rough movement and looked at the women.

"Have you no pride anymore, Dean Winchester?" she said, walking towards him. "Have you finally been humbled?"

"You..." Dean took in a deep breath, barely having to strength to speak. "bitch."

"It's _Jenna_." she corrected.

"Bitch." he said again.

Her hand lazily lifted towards his chest and he yelped in pain, faded lines on his dirty face being renewed once again with salty water.

"Jenna." said Jenna. "Keep it up though, Dean. I'll have you writhing on the floor in no time."

Dean shut his eyes at the thought.

"What do you have to lose, Dean? You Mom's gone, your Dad's gone, your brother,"

Dean's breath hitched at her harsh words, stabbing pains in his chest at his most recent lost.

"Might as well just give up." said Jenna.

Dean shook his head.

"Not for you."

**--**

_Sam groaned, rubbing his eyes._

_"Wake up, Sammy!" said Dean, shaking his brother. "Time to hunt."_

_"Can't we take a break?" said Sam._

_"You're being a baby, just get up." said Dean. "Oh, by the way, I used all the hot water."_

_Sam let out a whimpered groan and sank back into the pillow._

_"If you hurry, I buy breakfast!"_

_"Coming!"_

_Dean never knew he would wish so dearly that he had taken that day off._

**--**

Jenna laughed coldly.

"There's that dumb, blind determination you're known for." she said. "But really Dean, think about it: who do you have to live for anymore? You'd probably just start drinking again like the first time Sam died," she said. Dean bit his lip to keep in a whimper. "Drive yourself into a tree, off a bridge."

Dean shook his head, his vision blurry in the darkened room.

"Did you even worry about Sam? All you seemed to care about was killing every demon you could get your hands on."

"Shut up." he said lowly.

"Have you ever told him you loved him? Or was that too, as you say, 'chick-flick' for you?"

"Shut. Up."

"What about when he asked about what your Dad did all those nights? Did you lie to him, saying he was 'working late'? Did you tell him? Corrupt his innocent mind until he had the same belligerence that you did?"

"I said shut up." he said loudly.

"I bet you probably hit him once or twice, when you got upset." Jenna said casually. "Just couldn't handle all that stress and took a few swings."

"Shut up!" said Dean.

"Poor Sam would just sit in one of those cheap motel rooms crying his little eyes dry while you slept."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" said Dean. "You don't know anything about Sam, you bitch! You know nothing about my family or what we've been through so just SHUT UP!"

"Oh, poor Dean," she said sarcastically. "Lost your Mommy in a fire and was raised by a Father who left his youngest in the care of his oldest. What a sob story."

Dean grit his teeth in frustration in anger.

She walked up and slapped him, leaving a red mark on his already bruised and cut face. He bit his cheeks until his tasted blood.

**--**

_"DEAN!" Sam shouted, running towards his bleeding brother. His gun lay abandoned beside his brothers'._

_"Dean, Dean look at me."_

_Dean looked at Sam with tired eyes._

_"Dean, stay awake." said Sam. "It'll be okay, we'll patch you up in no time. You'll be alright."_

_A figure hunched over Sam, Dean opened his mouth to utter a warning, but he was too late and the body hit Sam roughly over the head._

_Dean blinked, his head pulsing in pain and his back aching from the uncomfortable position he was in._

_"What the hell?" he said, squinting to look around. He felt the chair he was sitting on, his hands tied tightly behind his back, with his legs strapped to the chair's legs._

_"Sam?" he called. "Sam! You here?"_

_"Dean? Where are you?" Sam said back, his voice sounding close but far._

_"I'm over here, Sam." answered Dean. "Do you know where we are?"_

_"No, it's too dark. I can barely see anything-"_

_Sam yelped in pain._

_"Sam!" Dean shouted. Another shot and an exclamation of obscenities. "Sam!"_

_"Dean! I can't-"_

_All was silent._

_"Sam?" said Dean. "Sam, answer me! Sammy!"_

**--**

With her voice close to Dean's ear, Jenna whispered:

"I bet he didn't even make it to Heaven."

Dean boiled over with anger and he began to shout.

"Don't you _dare_ say that about my brother!" Dean shouted. "You know nothing, _nothing_ about what my brother's done and you have no say in what happens to him!"

"Oh, well I think I do." she said. "I am the one who killed him, aren't I?"

**--**

_Sam's voice was weak in protest as Dean fixed his bloodshot hard on the floor, tears flowing freely._

_"Leave him alone!" Dean shouted, his voice watery._

_Another loud slap and Sam let out a loud sob, feet walking away and a door slamming. Sam's soft, painful cries echoed off the walls of the empty room and Dean looked at his baby brother, blood gently dripping from his lip and his body limp on the floor._

_"Sammy," Dean whispered, his voice barely leaving his throat. He tried again. "Sammy."_

_Sam's equally red and wet eyes looked helplessly at his brother's._

_"I'm sorry."_

**--**

"Thinking about doing the same to you." she said. Dean was amazed and disgusted at how cruel a single person, demon or not, could be. "But then I think, which would be worse? Dying, or living the rest of your life with the sound of your brother's dying breaths echoing in your mind, pleading for you to save him?" said Jenna.

Pictures instantly flooded Dean's mind and he felt vomit in his throat. Every slap, every punch, every violation he could see as vividly as if it were happening right now. He could hear Sam's tiny, pathetic pleads for help and his heart broke even more.

"But then again, you're going to hell, so I'm start to think forgetting your brother completely would be the worst thing for you."

**--**

_"Hey Dean," said Sam, his back leaning against the wall as he sat on the dirty floor, blood soaking into his jacket._

_"Yeah?" said Dean._

_"How does that song go? The Beatles one?" he asked._

_"Sam," began Dean._

_"It's been bugging me for the last few hours and I know you know it. It's the one about a nun or something."_

_Let It Be__ instantly began to play in his mind, along with memories of his Mother singing it softly as the rocked him to sleep._

_"I don't remember." Dean said tiredly._

_"Mother Mary, that's her name." said Sam. "I remember because you told me Mom loved that song, and it had her name in it."_

_"Let It Be." said Dean._

_"What?"_

_"That's the song, Let It Be."_

_"But how does it go?"_

_"Sam, I don't really feel like singing right now." said Dean, his whole body aching in pain._

_"Please, Dean. I need to remember."_

_Dean sighed._

_"Please."_

_Dean began softly, his voice ragged and gritty and harsh from his lack of water._

_When he finished, he could see fresh tears in Sam's eye._

_"Thank you." Sam whispered._

**--**

"You bitch." said Dean. Jenna slapped him.

"It's Jenna," she said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you doing this to me?" said Dean.

"Just a little teeny bit of revenge." she said, a gun twirling in her hands.

"What more could you do to me?" said Dean. "You've taken _everything_ that has _ever_ mattered to me. What else do you want?"

"I want you to say it." said Jenna, stopping her pacing and looking at Dean. Dean's dry throat closed and his eyes narrowed on her.

"Never."

**--**

_"YOU DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Dean roared, struggling in the chair. "LET HIM GO!"_

_Sam struggled weakly on the floor, trying to keep the gun pointing anywhere but him._

_"Dean," Sam said, his scared, wet, brown eyes staring at Dean through his hair. Dean gritted his teeth, his bleeding and aching wrists struggling in their ropes._

_"Leave him ALONE you BITCH!" Dean yelled, his eyes tearful. "He's done nothing to you!"_

_"I know," she said, looking at Dean. "But you did."_

_Dean shouted in frustration and the chair moved with him._

_Sam's face showed exhaustion, and he looked once more at Dean. His eyes were filled with more fear then they ever have before and Dean could barely breath._

_Dean teetered around on the rickety chair, and he went sailing to the floor. His face colliding with the dusty, dirty, blood-ridden floor as Jenna pinned Sam to the ground with her hand barely above his chest._

_"Say goodbye to your brother, Sam." she said._

_"Please! NO!"_

_Dean's scream-_beg_-was mixed with the loud BANG! of her gun. Sam gasped, blood instantly flowing from his chest. His head lolled to the side and he gazed at Dean, the light slowly leaving his eyes._

_"No, no, no! Sammy!" he shouted. "Sammy wake up! She can't do this to you, Sam!"_

_Jenna tossed the gun aside, planting a gentle kiss on Sam's cheek. Dean swore he saw Sam flinch beneath her lips._

_"Sam, Sam wake up!" Dean said, Jenna closing the door as she left. "Sammy, please! Please!"_

_Dirt stuck to his face as unnoticed tears ran down his cheeks. Sam's mouth moved but no words could come out._

_"I love you, Sammy. I love you so much." said Dean, desperate to let Sam know. "I love you."_

_Sam's eyes fluttered close and his chest lay still._

_"Sammy, please, no..."_

**--**

"Say it." said Jenna.

"No." said Dean, his voice steady.

"Say it!" she said.

"No."

She punched him, rougher than ever before, and he felt his cheek bone cracking. Her face was inches from his, her breath on his nose. Her dark, pitch-black eyes burned with a red flame direct from Hell.

"Say it."

"You bitch, I will never, _ever_, say that to you." said Dean. Her gun, the gun that killed Sam, was aimed between his eyes.

"Do it." said Dean.

"Excuse me?"

"Kill me." said Dean. She paused, then walked around him.

"What are you waiting for?" said Dean.

"I'm debating." she said. "I'm really leaning on just letting you suffer here, all by yourself, with only the ghost of your precious baby brother's screams to keep you company."

"You wouldn't do that." said Dean. "You'd do some many fucking things but bitch I know even you couldn't steep that low."

"Oh couldn't I?" she said, her eyebrows raised. Dean looked at the floor, blinking back tears and swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Please." he whispered.

Jenna patted the gun against her cheek, as if she was thinking. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

Metal and powder ripped through Dean's flesh, crashing through blood and leaving dark stains behind it. He fell with a crash to the floor and didn't even feel his arm breaking. Hearing once again the sickening sound of the gun being tossed on the floor and the door closing, but before he knew it he was in his baby, riding along a road with gravel crunching beneath the tires that went through everthing, the engine gentle rumbling and Let It Be softly playing at just the right level. He saw Sam, his eyes to the road. Sam's head turned, looking at his brother, and he smiled, the craters on his face called "dimples" growing.

And with his dying breath, Dean found the strength to draw a silent, rough, but truthful,

"Hallelujah."

* * *

Like it? Despise it? Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
